Christmas Interview
by grettama
Summary: Hai! Aku Barnaby Brooks Jr., member Tiger & Bunny yang berambut pirang. Natal kali ini aku melakukan interview singkat dengan Hero TV, namun sepertinya Kotetsu marah tentang sesuatu yang kukatakan dalam interview. Enjoy! Boys love content.


**/Christmas Interview/**

[Selamat pagi dan selamat Natal untuk para penduduk Sternbild. Untuk memulai Natal ini, di studio sudah hadir Mr. Barnaby Brooks Jr., pahlawan kota kita yang saat ini berada di peringkat teratas dari delapan Hero yang ada, yang senantiasa menjaga keamanan dan kedamaian Sternbild tanpa kenal lelah. Selamat pagi, Mr. Brooks. Selamat Natal.]

"Pagi, dan selamat Natal juga."

[Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Anda hanya hadir sendirian? Di mana partner Anda? Mr. Tiger?]

"Ah, saya rasa dia kelelahan. Bukankah saya saja juga sudah cukup?"

[Ahahaha. Selera humor Anda bagus, Mr. Brooks. Kalau begitu, kita mulai saja wawancara kita hari ini. Dengan tema seputar Natal.]

"Saya akan mencoba menjawabnya dengan baik."

[Anda pastinya sudah melalui banyak hari Natal dalam hidup Anda. Tapi adakah suatu pengalaman Natal paling berkesan dalam hidup Anda?]

"_Well_, menurut saya Natal selama tiga tahun belakangan ini Natal paling berkesan dalam hidup saya."

[Ah, jadi Natal Anda setelah menjadi Hero?]

"Ya. Teman-teman Hero yang lain sangat ahli dalam menghidupkan suasana Natal. Dan saya menyukai Natal yang saya lewatkan bersama mereka."

[Kalau begitu, adakah hadiah Natal favorit Anda?]

"Tentu. Hadiah Natal favorit saya adalah bros sederhana yang saya dapat tahun lalu. Saya selalu membawa bros itu kemana-mana."

[Bisa ditunjukkan kepada para penduduk Sternbild yang ingin tahu?]

"Ahahaha. Tentu."

[Wow, ini bros khas Sternbild bukan? Apa Anda menganggapnya berharga karena orang yang memberikannya pada Anda adalah orang yang spesial?]

"Ya. Dia membeli sepasang bros ini. Satu disimpannya, dan satunya diberikan kepada saya."

[Wah, _couple items_ rupanya!]

"Hahaha. Kalau Anda menganggapnya begitu."

[Perbincangan mulai panas di sini. Tidak apa-apakah kalau saya mulai menanyakan hal-hal pribadi?]

"Selama saya masih bisa menjawabnya, saya rasa tidak masalah."

[Bagus. Jadi, kita akan mulai membicarakan detail-detail kecil dalam kehidupan Mr. Brooks. Dimulai dengan, apa makanan favorit Anda, Mr. Brooks?]

"Saya sangat menyukai nasi goreng, dan saya sedang mencoba belajar membuatnya saat ini."

[Saya tidak sabar untuk mencicipi nasi goreng buatan Anda, Mr. Brooks. Bagaimana dengan hewan? Apakah Anda tipe penyuka binatang?]

"Em… saya rasa saya bukan tipe penyuka hewan walaupun tidak bisa dibilang saya membenci mereka juga. Namun, akhir-akhir ini saya mulai menaruh perhatian pada harimau. Menurut saya harimau sangat menarik."

[Benar-benar pilihan seorang pria. Hewan yang penuh tantangan dan berbahaya macam harimau.]

"Ya. Hahaha. Harimau agak sulit ditaklukkan. Saya bahkan mulai bertanya-tanya apakah sebenarnya saya yang berhasil mengontrol harimau atau sebaliknya."

[Hm. Tanggapan Anda seolah-olah Anda sedang memelihara seekor harimau di rumah.]

"Hahahaha."

[Lalu, apa warna favorit Anda? Gadis-gadis fans Anda pastinya akan sangat senang mendengar warna favorit idola mereka.]

"Saya suka hijau."

[Eh? Tapi Anda selalu mengenakan pakaian dengan warna dominan merah. Pasti sebagian besar orang akan berpikir Anda menyukai warna merah.]

"Tidak. Saya lebih suka hijau."

[_Well_, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan warna mata Anda? Atau bahkan mungkin ada hubungannya dengan orang yang spesial bagi Anda? Si Pemberi Bros?]

"Hahahaha. Hijau warna yang menyenangkan, kan?"

[Cara Anda bersikap misterius benar-benar impresif, Mr. Brooks. Hahaha. Kalau begitu, saya akan mulai mengupas segalanya di sini. Apa Anda memiliki tipe khusus mengenai calon pasangan hidup Anda?]

"Erm… Tipe yang saya mau cukup jelas. Orang Asia, kulit coklat, mata sewarna amber, rambut _cordovan_, usia sekitar tiga puluhan, tinggi badan seratus delapan puluh sentimeter dan beranak satu."

[Wow… kriteria yang sangat unik. Dan juga sangat spesifik. Terutama tiga ciri terakhir yang Anda sebutkan. Usia sekitar tiga puluhan, beranak satu dan tinggi badan seratus delapan puluh senti? Itu agak tidak biasa untuk ukuran wanita.]

"Hahahaha. Saya hanya menyebutkan ciri-cirinya."

[Eh? Jangan-jangan Anda sebenarnya sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang yang Anda paparkan ciri-cirinya ini?]

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

[Wow! Ini benar-benar akan jadi berita yang menggemparkan seisi Sternbild! Barnaby Brooks Jr. sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang! Apakah Anda akan memperkenalkannya kepada publik?]

"Saya rasa tidak. Dia tidak terlalu suka identitasnya diketahui khalayak."

[Pernyataan ini sangat spektakuler! Apa Anda tidak takut kehilangan fans karena Anda membuka rahasia bahwa Anda sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang?]

"Hahaha. Tidak. Saya akan tetap melindungi Sternbild, dalam keadaan apapun. Lagipula pasangan saya ini tidak pernah menghambat saya. Dia justru banyak membantu dalam pekerjaan saya sebagai Hero."

[Dia adalah orang yang beruntung karena mendapatkan Anda.]

"Saya rasa justru sebaliknya. Saya benar-benar beruntung karena memiliki dia."

[Ucapan yang begitu romantis dari Mr. Brooks! Sebagai penutup acara, apakah Anda ingin menyampaikan pesan Natal untuk orang yang spesial bagi Anda itu?]

"Ah, tentu, tentu. Jadi, jangan takut kalau semisal nanti kau diculik seorang pria gemuk dan kemudian dimasukkan ke dalam kantong besar. Karena harapanku ke Santa tahun ini adalah agar bisa seharian bersamamu hari ini. _Merry Christmas_."

Klik!

Kaburagi T. Kotetsu langsung mematikan televisinya. Ia yang tadinya berniat ingin sarapan nasi goreng sambil nonton televisi mendadak jadi kehilangan nafsu makan, dan bahkan semangat Natal-nya sekaligus. Duda beranak satu itu menggenggam remot TV dengan geram.

"Buuunnnyyy!"

Ia bersumpah akan membuat Natal tahun ini _membekas_ di otak Bunny, bahkan sampai melupakannya pun Bunny tak bisa.

**/end/**

Abal sekali, Saudara-saudara sebangsa dan setanah air. Idenya juga muncul dalam sekejap dan langsung diketik dalam sejam. Bagi saya sendiri, fanfic ini jadi semacam penebusan dosa karena beberapa jam lalu saya baru saja ngepost fanfic PWP orz. Ah, dan pesan Natal dari Bunny itu nggak orisinil, saya ambil dari fanpage-nya Nakamura Shungiku-sensei :p Semoga fanfic ini cukup menghibur :D Merry Christmas all!

PS: Saya benar-benar butuh season 2 dari Tiger & Bunny secepatnya

**Disclaimer: Masakazu Katsura. Masafumi Nishida. Sunrise Inc.**

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH


End file.
